


We Believe In You

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Developing Relationship(s), Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, and nagito's personality, i suck at writing monokuma, set just after the class trial but before chapter 5 begins, spoilers for all of chapter 4, still implied spoilers for chapter 5 in a way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following what was the fourth trial since he woke up on this island, Hajime isn't certain if he can do this anymore.(or, despite it all, Nagito and Chiaki find themselves there for Hajime in a time where comfort is needed)





	We Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> so... komahinanami is my Danganronpa ot3. So, naturally, I had to write something for them. 
> 
> And yeah, I know how Nagito acts during and after this point in the game but I will pretend that he choose to overcome it, though he still makes snide comments here and there because it's Nagito?

"Hey hey~"

Hajime looked up from the stairs he was sitting on behind the pool and near the cabins, surprised to see Chiaki - for once nose not deeply buried in a game - and, of all people, Nagito standing there and staring at him with something akin to worry in their eyes. 

"What?" he replied crudely, too tired to deal with anyone, even them. Certainly, the latest trial was nothing he could just scoff at and forget about tomorrow, so he just... wanted to be alone. Especially now when they were so low in numbers but Hajime doubted it was the end, there were still too many of them for Monokuma to just decide to stop... that he was certain of. "In case you couldn't tell..."

"You were brooding, as expected of a reverse course student." Nagito's snide remark cut through the cold air and - ignoring the pointed look Chiaki gave him for the comment - and sat down beside him, breathing in the air as the Gamer did the same, just on Hajime's other side. "You know you are not alone, right? Unlike trash such as myself..."

"Neither of you are alone." Chiaki stated before he could reply to the other's usual self-hatred. "After all, I wouldn't leave you to be alone in a state like this. What sort of friend would I be if I did...?"

"A bad one...?" Hajime tried to say cheerfully, chuckling meekly when he felt her elbow in his side. "Thanks, Nanami. I needed that... but now..."

"There's even less of us now, that is what you were thinking right?" Nagito cut across him. "It's not over yet..." 

Something in his eyes told him that he didn't want to know... but at the same time, he did. Maybe if Nagito had someone to talk with, everything could have been easier...

_... oh yeah, so many maybes. You are worrying about them now, huh?_

Ignoring the voice in his head that was suspiciously like Monokuma's and wondering if the bear managed to make him annoyed in a different way, Hajime opened his mouth to ask what time it was - the trial had ended early in the evening and he had left right after so he wasn't certain of the time - when the nearby TV came on, showing the bear's ugly face.

"Eh eh! This is your headmaster speaking! It's 10 p.m. now so off you trot to your cabins and may the sweet waves of freedom lul thy to your rest! Night, night everyone! See you tomorrow!"

The TV turned itself off on it's smug face sipping on it's drink as usual before Nagito opened his mouth.

"Is it just me, or was that cheesier than usual?"

That broke the uncomfortable silence made by Hajime's own thoughts and Monokuma's general existence, causing Chiaki to let out a chuckle that in turn made him laugh a bit, too. Leave it to Nagito to notice random things like that, though neither of them disagreed with him, of course.

"We should go back..." he began.

"Would you like us to stay with you tonight, Hajime?" Chiaki asked. "He never said it would have to be our rooms that we stay at...?"

"..."

"Yes, excellent idea!" Nagito agreed. "We could chat, maybe play truth or dare and...!"

"Alright." Hajime stated before Nagito went into even more questionable games. "Let's go."

And, feeling their small smiles aimed at his back as they began their way to his cabin, Hajime felt like he had the strength to wake up tomorrow...


End file.
